


Kurt And Dogs

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Boypussy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Kurt And Dogs

Kurt spread his legs wider, leaning up and smearing more lube onto his fingers.

He rested his head back on the pillow, drawing his legs up, and slicked the dildo. It was flesh-colored, seven inches, with molded glans, veins on the shaft, to look real. He curled his fingers around it, slathering it generously with lube, licking his lips as he watched his fingers stroke over the head.

There was a snuffling sound from outside his bedroom door. Lifting his head off the pillow, he could see the dark shape of a nose, breaking up the light under the door from the hall. There was a plaintive whine, then more sniffing. Kurt shook his head, relaxed back and reached his hand around under his thigh, lining the head of the dildo up against his ass hole. He teased the fingers of his other hand lightly over his public mound, smooth from his shave that morning. He started to slide the head of the dildo into his anus just as his middle finger teased over the hood of his clit. There was another whine from outside the door, the scuff of paws over the carpet. Kurt let his eyes fall shut, moaning softly as he eased the dildo deeper into he ass, wiggling his finger gently back and forth across the hood of his clit.

He worked the dildo slowly inside, taking his time, his body clutching at it, clamping, and he sighed, stroking his finger lightly downwards, over his plump pussy lips, ghostly over his vagina, and then his perineum, then he felt with the tip of his middle finger, stroking infinitely lightly along the pucker of his anus, stretched around the plastic of the dildo, the muscle hard and taut, slippery with lube. He bit his lip as he started to draw the dildo out, feeling the way his anus stretched to let it out, then yielded as he drove it slowly back in.

He stroked his middle finger back up through the silky folds of his pussy, to his clit, and worked the dildo at a leisurely pace as he played with himself, shifting his hips very slightly, tickling his fingertips over his pussy.

The house was quiet. The dogs had gone elsewhere at some point, no longer standing outside Kurt’s bedroom door.

Kurt loved having the house all to himself like this, not having to worry about being interrupted.

He worked the dildo in and out of his ass, angling it and teasing it over his prostate just enough to make his breathing catch, his jaw slacken and clench. A slow flush was starting to creep up his neck and cheeks, and he stroked his finger, just the very tip, into his vagina, dipping shyly inside, into the slick, clutching heat, demurely, in total contrast to the bold way he was now fucking the dildo into his ass, the rhythmic push and pull now steady, his fingers handling the base deftly.

He drew the dildo slowly out, sat up and lay it on the bedside table, on a tissue. He stretched out on the bed for a moment, luxuriating, his pussy twitching with arousal, his anus clenching slick, empty. He wanted to be filled. His heart was beating faster, an illicit thrill at the thought of what he was about to do. He smiled thinly to himself, covering his face with his hands for a few of seconds. It had been a couple of weeks since he’d had the chance to do this, and now that he could, he was seized in the same familiar grip of guilty mortification and excitement.

He drew himself up off the bed, grabbing his short little silk dressing gown off the vanity and pulling it on as he went to the door.

He opened it quietly, just a crack, and listened. The house was quiet. He licked his lips, then called,

"Max! Copper!"

There was a scrabbling of paws on the floor at once, from downstairs, then the thump of the animals coming up the stairs, scrambling up the steps in a clambering rush. They came straight to him, the two dogs – Max, a black Great Dane, and Copper, a Toy Fox Terrier. They bustled at the doorway, trying to get in. 

Kurt had been doing this more often lately, any chance he could get when he knew he’d have the house to himself, and he had to blush a little at how eager and ready the two dogs were, jostling to get into his bedroom, where they would ordinarily never be allowed – indeed, the dogs weren't generally permitted upstairs, at least not when Burt was home.

"Okay, okay, calmly –" Kurt tried to open the door by increments, only to have Max barge past, just as he always did, with Copper scrabbling after him, panting fast, his pink little tongue out.

Kurt shut the door, a sharp noise of surprise escaping him as a cold wet nose abruptly nuzzled under the back of his robe, pushing up between his ass cheeks.

"Max!" he gasped, whirling around, pushing the dog's head away, laughing, startled. Max sniffed the floor, licked Kurt's ankle, then sniffed the floor again, around the vanity, his large tail whipping from side to side. Copper was sniffling around the other side of the room, near the door of Kurt’s wardrobe.

"Hey, no, you two–" Kurt hurried to Max's side, taking hold of his thick leather collar and drawing him away from the pots and bottles on the vanity which his thick sweeping tail was bound to knock over. Max jumped up, bumping his large body against Kurt’s hip so Kurt fell a step sideways, laughing again as the huge dog tried to lick at him. Max was three, and had yet to slow down or grow out of his puppyhood exuberance.

Kurt went quickly to the wardrobe and shut the door, nudging Copper gently away with his foot, then, still leading Max by collar, he went over to the bed and sat, opening his thighs a little so Max’s large head could settle there. He stroked Max’s great skull, his snout, and ears, trying to calm him a little as he turned his head this way and that, trying to lick Kurt’s fingers.

Keeping one hand in the dog’s collar, Kurt reached for the night stand and grabbed the bottle of squeezy honey that was standing there. Copper jumped up, putting his dainty little paws on the edge of the stand, stretching his neck to sniffle at the dildo lying on the tissue.

"Copper, down," Kurt said distractedly. He undid the tie on his robe and wriggled out of it. Max licked at his knees and started trying to pull away, wanting to smell to carpet again.

"Max, hey, Max, look." Kurt clumsily turned the honey bottle upside-down in his hand, almost dropping it as he tried to thumb the lid open. He had Max’s attention now, the large dog’s tail whipped behind him, and he watched Kurt as he squeezed a little honey onto the tip of his index finger, looking now and then off to the side, at Copper, who was still sniffing at the nightstand.

Kurt held out his finger to Max.

"Yeah, that's good, isn't it, sweety?" he said in a cooing voice as the dog licked the honey off. He moved back on the bed, the sheets soft under his naked skin as he lay down. He squirted more honey onto his fingertip as he turned to lie on his front, then reached around and smeared the honey around his asshole and lower, near the entrance of his vagina, though not inside. 

He hadn't drawn his hand away before the dog's huge, greedy tongue was swiping at the tender flesh, hot slippery licks, over and over, with a tongue that was as long as Kurt's hand. Kurt gasped in pleasure, putting his face into the duvet, spreading his legs wider and tilting his pelvis as the dog licked at his pussy lips and all around his vagina, then over and over his asshole, slick inside with lube. Kurt bit off a moan.

"Y-Yeah, that's it, Maxi," he whispered, appalled with himself, his face burning with shame and arousal, as he reached back with both hands and spread his ass cheeks, so his tight hole, still throbbing a little from the attention it had received earlier with the dildo, was spread, and the Great Dane's tongue lapped slippery over his hole and, teasingly, just inside.

"Good boy," Kurt gasped, his eyelids fluttering closed. Then Max stopped and he heard the wet noise of the dog licking its lips. Kurt hurriedly squeezed out more honey onto two fingers, and reached back, smearing the sticky goo all around his hole. Max immediately started licking his fingers and then his hole, his wet, slippery tongue hot and velvety against Kurt's skin. Kurt whimpered, arching his spine a little. It felt so good, the delicious sensation overpowering his shame, just as it always did. He was dimly aware of Copper, little paws trotting daintily over the carpet as he circled around, whining now and then, wanting whatever treat Max was being given.

The heavy paws of the Great Dane were suddenly either side of Kurt's hips on the mattress, and Kurt felt Max's back paw bump against his thigh as he tried to climb up on the bed.

"No, Maxi," he said breathlessly, leaning up, the dog's nose nudging his shoulder. He turned his head and Max immediately tried to lick his mouth. Kurt made a sharp noise of displeasure, screwing up his face. Then Max started humping against his lower back, just once or twice. "Okay," Kurt said, settling himself up on his elbows, "just let me get ready, Maxi-"

He shuffled down the bed, so his ass was right on the edge, and leant up on his elbows, arching his back a little so his ass was tipped up, in offering. The large dog whined, adapting its stance, shifting its weight a little unsteadily between its two front paws braced on the mattress.

"Come on, Maxi, come on, baby," Kurt cooed, reaching back, feeling down along the dog's belly with his hand.

He'd begged his father not to get either of the dogs neutered, even after the vet had advised it. Kurt had sat in the back of the car on the way home with Max taking up the two seats beside him, his arms around the dog’s neck, glaring up at Burt in the rearview.

"Dad, it’s completely barbaric!"

"We don’t get it done, it’s irresponsible," Burt said flatly, ignoring Kurt, his eyes on the road. "You heard him, all it takes is Max getting one bitch pregnant, what happens then? Puppies grown up, they don’t get done, just an outta control cycle. You know what happens to all these unwanted dogs every year –?"

"That won’t happen," Kurt had said passionately. "How's he going to get out the yard?"

Burt clicked his tongue. "You heard what he said. They can smell a bitch in heat for miles. He wants outta that yard, he'll find a way, believe me."

"So we'll watch him when he's in the yard."

"And him humping people's legs all the time? Huh? What about that small problem?" Burt squinted at him in the mirror now, and Kurt ducked his head, blushing, and muttered sullenly,

"It’s not all the time…"

Burt had sighed, and Kurt had got his own way, and when little Copper had come along, it had been the same story.

Kurt didn’t allow himself to think about it, any of it, the rest of the time, but at moments like this, he couldn’t help it, with dark delight and disgust at himself, the feelings all rolling into one, the idea that his tight little pussy and asshole were keeping both dogs satisfied. He knew it was perverse, but he refused to examine the utter titillation that these thoughts caused him – the idea that nobody would ever know, his father would never know he’d snuck Max into his bedroom that very night after the vet’s and guided the dog’s penis into his needy pussy…

Kurt’s fingers came into contact with the tip of Max's penis, which was hot and slippery, out of its warm fur sheathe.

"Mm, yeah, Maxi," he whispered, stroking his fingers over it, an electric thrill running through him. "Good boy," he murmured, stroking blindly, tilting his head back as the large dog snuffled around behind his ear, into his hair. "Come on, Maxi," he crooned. "You’re a good boy, aren’t you? Give it to me, Maxi." His cheeks burned as the words left his lips, he always felt self-conscious to begin with, but talking like this was such a turn on for him, and seemed to soothe the dog every time.

Max started humping against him, an uneven burst where he pumped his hips fitfully and his penis came all the way out of its sheathe. Kurt let him go, reaching both hands back instead to clutch at his ass cheeks as he spread his legs as best he could, and spread his asshole so it was exposed, slick and ready. Max adjusted his stance, whining, and then the wet head of his penis brushed down Kurt's ass crack, and then the head, pointed slightly at the tip, settled into the rim of his anus.

"Oh!" Kurt felt the tight ring of his ass flutter around the intrusion, but Max was following his instincts now, knew from experience to follow his own pleasure. He snapped his hips and his penis sunk snug into Kurt's ass, making Kurt cry out.

"Oh, Maxi, good boy," he gasped as the dog started pumping his hips, penis fucking into the tight grip of Kurt’s anus. Max’s paws were on the mattress either side of Kurt's torso, then his chest and stomach were settling up against Kurt's back as he gripped Kurt’s waist, clinging to him as he started fucking Kurt in earnest, pistoning his thick cock in and out of Kurt's ass in a frenzy. 

Kurt mewled, arching back into the dog's thrusts, offering his ass up, the slippery pump and retreat of Max's dick inside him so dirty, the flesh hot and slippery, determined. 

"Mmm, oh, fuck - Maxi - so good, baby. Such a good boy," he whimpered helplessly, loving the feeling of the dog’s big dick pounding into his willing, tight anus. "Fuck it like that, baby, just like that –"

The bed was squeaking quietly with the force of the dog's jiggling thrusts. Its balls slapped up against Kurt's perineum and vagina. The thrusts were never quite even, always erratic and frenzied.

Kurt clutched at the sheets, crying out as Max's penis wiggled back and forth against his prostate. He was sweating, his armpits prickling with it.

"Just like that, Maxi," he moaned, dropping his head, panting thickly. "Oh Maxi, j-just like that, baby."

His pussy was clenching, jealous of the penetration, aching to be filled. He felt the large dog shaking and knew he was starting to come.

"Are you coming, baby?" he crooned. "Such a good boy…you give it to me with that big dick, baby."

The dog's cock starting to swell inside Kurt, stretching him, and Kurt’s mouth fell open, a string of spit escaping his lower lip, dribbling down his chin, to the bedspread. His ass gripped around the dog's penis as Max’s thrusting gradually quieted, and then ceased. Kurt was panting roughly, dizzy with arousal, but he had the sense to reach back and hook his fingers in the dog's collar.

"Good boy, Maxi," he said dazedly. "Such a good boy. You did it so good, Maxi." He kept hold of his collar and Max whined and licked at his neck and shoulders and shifted a little restlessly, wanting to pull away, his penis engorged, gripped tight in Kurt’s body.

The knot never lasted long with Max. Kurt wasn't sure if it would be different if he actually mated with a bitch, but his penis never locked in his ass for more than a minute or so. 

Kurt had been alarmed the first time he'd tried this, and it had hurt him when the dog's penis had swelled, and though he'd expected it, from his reading online, the sensation had still taken him utterly by surprise, being so stuffed with an animal’s penis, unable to escape, the dog's cum in his ass, plugged up inside. 

But even then, the thought that the bitch was forced to endure this, her pussy filled up with the dog’s cum and stoppered there, while she was trapped with the dog’s fattened penis inside, it all seemed so willful, the penis ensuring that the seed would do its work – it had still been a massive turn-on to Kurt, even with how nervous he’d been that first time.

Max's penis slipped free after the knotting was over, and Kurt let go of his collar and lay limp on the bed for a second, his ass throbbing. He rolled slowly onto his back, stroking his hands down his chest, teasing his fingers over his pink, stiff little nipples.

Max was happily sniffing around the floor, his large tail whipping through the air. Kurt's anus fluttered and clenched, empty. 

"Maxi," Kurt said, and the dog's large head lifted and he came at once to the side of the bed, putting his head there, blinking at Kurt, panting a little. "That was so good, Maxi. You're such a good boy." Kurt soothed his hands over the dog's large skull. He leant up a little on his elbows. "Where's Copper?"

The little terrier was up on the bed at once, scrambling over Kurt.

"Alright, Copper," Kurt said, trying to keep his tone light, though the dog's sharp little claws were scrabbling over his bare legs. "Here, Copper, come on, look here."

Kurt rolled onto his front again, reaching his hands back, spreading his ass, and at once the little terrier's snout was buried in his crack, his eager little tongue dancing over Kurt's swollen asshole, lapping at the thin dribble of cum there. Kurt cried out, a soft little shocked noise of bliss, the tickling slick little tongue laving at his anus, hungry and quick, darting downwards now and then to taste his pink pussy, slick and hot.

"Oh yes," Kurt hissed, spreading his legs, arching his ass up so the dog's clever delicate tongue could reach everything. He licked at Kurt's pussy lips, once, twice, then at his clit, and Kurt's hips jerked and he moaned and the dog drew back, startled.

"No, no, don't stop," Kurt moaned, rolling onto his back, drawing his legs up and spreading them, rubbing his hands up the insides of his thighs to entice the dog close. "Come on, Copper," he coaxed, stroking his fingers over his pussy. The terrier started towards him, sticking its wet little nose there, making Kurt gasp, then his tongue was lapping at the entrance of Kurt's vagina eagerly, making Kurt's pussy quiver and clench with pleasure.

"Mm, s-so good, baby..." Kurt stroked his fingers lightly over the dog's head, around the back of his neat little ears. He couldn't keep from rolling his hips gently into that hot lapping caress over the folds of his slick, swollen flesh. "Come on, Copper," he whispered, taking the dog by its underarms, guiding its little body up on top of him, shifting his hips around, and Copper, all equanimity, tolerated it. Kurt took hold of the dog's back haunches and guided his little sheathed penis up against his vagina.

"You want that, Copper, baby?" Kurt panted, petting the dog distractedly. "Fuck me like that, baby…" Copper tried to lick his hands, not seeming to understand at first, and then started to hump him. "Oh yeah. That’s it. Fuck it, baby." Kurt stretched his legs wider, tipping his hips up, so he was getting the friction of the dog’s furry little belly and the nub of his penis right up against his pussy. He could feel as the dog's penis was coming out of its sheath, slippery against the wet folds of his pussy.

"That's it," he gasped, straining up, trying to angle his pussy so he could slide inside. He felt a large wet, hot tongue bathe his ear and groaned, laughing a little, reluctantly, "Maxi, just wait..."

Copper's little penis entered Kurt's pussy, and he started fucking him, panting, scrabbling with his little paws on Kurt’s hips. Kurt moaned, resting a hand on the dog's back, his snapping hips.

"Oh, fuck," he whispered, his pussy clutching at the small nubbish penis, coating it in juices, his clit tickled by the restless shift of fine hair and warm soft flesh on the dog's belly. 

"Oh yeah, so good, little baby, fuck my pussy." Kurt tilted his head back, arching, his pussy starting to clench, the pleasure building - it was a thousand times better than a vibrator, this unpredictable snap and wriggle. "Copper, such a good boy, Copper – mm, fuck me, baby, fuck me like that -" Kurt moaned incoherently, then fell silent, arching and straining, his body pulsing, and he came, his legs flexing, fighting the urge to close, the little dog still panting happily, determinedly fucking his little dick in and out of Kurt’s clenching hot pussy hole.

"Oh, Jesus..." Kurt moaned, and then lay still, his pussy still working through the after shocks, squeezing, slippery, and he let his legs fall fully open, letting the little dog fuck his pussy to his heart's content. Kurt stroking his fingers through the fur down its back, bliss making him loose and relaxed, and he hummed low and satisfied as the little dog shook and came inside his pussy.

He praised Copper softly, stroking him, and his little cock slid loose, too small for the knot to take. Kurt stroked a fingertip idly around the slippery rim of his vagina, so hot and slick and swollen from orgasm. He felt Max lick his elbow and he turned to him with a smile, then shifted, put his legs over the side of the bed, open, so the Great Dane so snuffle at his pussy and lick greedily at Copper's leavings.

Kurt's hips twitched and he gasped at the overstimulation whenever Max's fat tongue would swipe over his clit, but having the dog lap at his vagina and then around his anus, still sticky with Max's own come, was unbelievably sumptuous and naughty.

"Such good boys," he murmured, his pussy clenching. "You both get treats, you were so good." He closed his eyes, stretching, moaning as Max kept lathing his pussy. "Don't–" he giggled in a wavering voice, "you're going to make me come again." He pushed the dog's head away half-heartedly, then teased his own finger inside his vagina, feeling how slick he was. He groaned, shameful and delighted at the same time, and couldn't find it in himself to feel too appalled. As he eased his finger out and sat up, both dogs were standing next to the bed, tails wagging, watching him expectantly.

"Did you boys like that?" he said, standing up on slightly wobbly legs, and pulling on his dressing gown again. He paused at the door of his bedroom, reaching his hand back and sliding a finger into his ass, wriggling it slow, shivering in delight as Max nosed around at his knuckles, licked at him where his anus was gripping at the digit.

"Mm, no, Maxi, you’ve had enough for today," he murmured, but he didn't hurry as he drew his finger out, and drew his one asscheek aside so the dog could lick at his hole again. "Fuck," he whispered, shuddering, leaning into the door, letting the dog lick as much as it wanted. "Y-You've got to behave when Dad gets home," he said, his voice shaking a little. Copper was licking his bare toes, while Max's tongue swiped over and over his spread asshole. "You're getting me wet again," he huffed, and drew back, Copper's little tongue tickling, and Max's tickling in another way entirely.

He opened the door and the dogs rushed past him, heading for the kitchen. Kurt followed them in, took their box of treats down off the fridge, and made them both sit neatly before letting them have a slither of dried liver each.

"Very good dogs," he cooed, pressing his thighs together as a hot twinge went up his pussy. He turned and headed out the room, ready for a long hot shower.

(The End)


End file.
